Tea Kozy
by Musashi Den
Summary: A PWP look into what Tig and Kozik would be like if they were together. Slight AU Canon-SLASH A/N: Tig and Kozik are my OTP for SoA. I'm coining the phrase TiKozy  hence the title  to describe stories that involve their slash pairing. Spread it around :


Tea Kozy

Author's note: Tig and Kozik are my OTP for SoA. I'm coining the phrase TiKozy (hence the title) to describe stories that involve their slash pairing. Spread it around :)

* * *

><p>Tig fumbled the keys to his front door. Blindly finding the right one to the dead bolt from the feel of the red rubber cover he had around it. He wanted it open as fast as possible but he refused to pull his face off Kozik's and actually look at what he was doing. It also wasn't easy to get his arm around the large man to get the key in the hole but he heard it slide in and quickly clicked it to the side. Kozik reached back and turned the knob. Tig stumbled over the threshold and slammed the door behind him. Kozik reached around him and turned the lock before continuing their kiss. Tig pulled at his cut, tugging it off broad shoulders and down muscular arms. Kozik whipped off Tig's and they went flying on to the couch together. Kozik was reaching down for Tig's belt when he suddenly jumped. He yelped into Tig's mouth before he pulled away and looked over his shoulder.<p>

"There's my boy." Tig said. 'Junior' – a German Shepard, rottweiler mix - just wagged his tail before he continued to sniff Kozik's butt. When they moved in together six months ago they had decided to solidify their new life together with a new puppy. Junior was actually perfect because they couldn't decide between the two breeds. Kozik wanted to change things up by getting a rott – Tig obviously wanted another Sheppard. They had fought about it for a few weeks and even threatened to dissolve their relationship until they happened upon Junior at the local pet store. Nobody wanted two aggressive breeds mixed in one dog but for them it seems he was meant to be.

"It's kind of weird how much you and your dog are alike." Kozik said.

"How come you call him _'my dog'_ when he does something that annoys you?" Tig asked as he pet Junior on the head.

"Cause he gets his bad habits from **you**." Kozik said as he moved to the kitchen – Junior and Tig following him.

"What happened to kissing? Can we go back to that?" Tig asked as he watched Kozik snag a beer from the fridge. Tig noticed both he and Junior were looking at his butt and he crossed his arms.

"Put the dog out first. I only need **one** of you mounting me." Kozik quipped as he popped the cap off the beer. Tig chuckled and watched him go – presumably to the bedroom - before he opened the back door. Junior practically flew out the door into the fenced in yard. Tig shut the door and locked it – a habit when the clubs dirty dealings crossed his mind for a second. On his way to the bedroom he shed his clothes – leaving them and the worry of the world behind in the hall. He stopped in the door and took in the sight of Kozik laid back on his elbows – wearing nothing but his jeans and a playful smirk. His beer almost empty. He eyed Tig for a second before knocking back the rest of it. Tig watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Kozik sat up as Tig moved closer – abandoning his beer on the floor as he reached for Tig's belt. Tig grunted as Kozik worked him out of his pants. Which wasn't an easy task seeing how he was already hard as a rock. He pushed Tig's shirt up and scratched his nails over his treasure trail.

"Don't tease." He said when Kozik only pumped him in his hand. Kozik looked up at him before he took Tig in his mouth. "Ohh…" Tig sighed long and slow as Kozik swallowed him. He could feel his nose in his pubes – the head of his cock jabbing into the back of Kozik's throat. He pulled back and did it again, this time Tig watched him. He had no idea where Kozik had learned to deep throat and he really didn't care. Most people couldn't get him all the way in but Kozik did it like it was nothing. In fact he looked up at Tig and grinned around his mouthful. Flashing his teeth and pressing them just so along the shaft. Tig hissed. Feeling those sharp edges along his cock sent a thrill through him. Kozik literally had him by the balls – squeezing them gently as he continued to suck. Tig swooned for a moment as he watched Kozik. He looked up at Tig – those clear blue eyes, slanting in a way that made them look almost pretty. He pulled back and Tig felt a tingle shoot up his back.

"Mmph." Kozik tightened his lips around the tip of his cock as he leaked. Tig sighed and Kozik swallowed 'that easy one' before he pulled all the way off Tig's dick. "Don't tell me that's all you got." He teased before he took his ring finger into his mouth. He kept pumping Tig in his other hand as he inserted his finger. Tig grunted and swayed. All thoughts of going soft disappeared as Kozik toyed with his prostate.

"There we go." Kozik said as he squeezed the tip between his thumb and forefinger – milking precum from it. He pulled his finger out of Tig and leaned back as he tasted his cum covered thumb. He looked up to make sure Tig was watching as he did it. Tig reached down and practically ripped Kozik's jeans off of him. He had an incredible body. Just smooth toned muscle, long limbs and a patch of blond pubes that seemed to stand on end like the hair on his head. He lay flush on top of Kozik – kissing him hard on the lips. He lapped at the inside of his mouth, loving the taste of himself and budlight on Kozik's breath. He ground his cock into Kozik's, smiling when he keened.

"Come on baby." Tig growled into Kozik's ear before he bit it. "Tell me how much you want it." Kozik just whined as he watched Tig uncap a bottle of lube he seemed to get from nowhere.

"Bad." Kozik panted. "Really bad." Tig snorted. Kozik wasn't particularly articulate – his vocabulary was cut in half when he was horny.

"You should be a poet."

"Less talking. More fucking." Kozik said as he watched Tig spread the lube over himself.

"Just making sure I don't hurt you." Tig said as he capped the bottle and tossed it out of the way.

"Who says I don't want you to?" Kozik smirked as he brought his knees up. Tig put his hand on the back of his thigh and pushed his leg up further.

"Kinky bitch." He snorted before he slid his lube slick fingers inside Kozik. He let out an odd sounding yelp. Tig felt more than saw Kozik tighten around them. He licked his upper lip as he put his head back. "Ow... damn." he sighed.

"Can't take two fingers? Guess I really am going to hurt you." Tig said.

"No, you're still wearing your rings." Kozik said. Tig laughed wickedly and pushed his fingers deeper. "Unh!" Kozik stiffened. If he had to guess it was the one Tig wore on his index finger. He could feel it's textured surface – jagged against over sensitive skin. Kozik tried to bare it. If he didn't like a little pain he doubted their relationship would work. Tig kissed, pinched and thrust hard. Once he got into a rhythm he was positively merciless until he came.

"You little masochist." Tig said as he pulled his fingers out. Kozik just laid back and sighed. Even better than that spark of pain was the relief that came after it was gone. His brain pumped out a ridiculous amount of endorphins to appease it. His eyes snapped open when Tig leaned over him. "I should really torture you and do it slow."

"You wouldn't dare." Kozik gripped his shoulders. As soon as he said that Tig thrust into him and didn't stop until he was fully seated inside. A wicked grin on his face as he watched Kozik's eyes widen – his mouth open in a soundless gasp. He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned and tossed his head back. "Yes!" He brought his hips up a little and Tig slid home. "Ahhh!" He honestly couldn't help the scream it ripped from him. Tig kissed him and licked at the inside of his mouth. Kozik sucked his tongue as he pulled away. Tig's eyebrows shot up at the thrill it sent through him.

"Mmm…" He growled as he bit Kozik's lower lip – so hard he almost broke the skin. "Tell me…" He withdrew and slammed back in. "How much—" Another hard thrust. "—you fucking love it!"

Kozik just moaned something incoherent. He couldn't speak his own name right now if his life depended on it. His mind a total blank as Tig pushed right into his prostate. His stomach already wet as the force cause his erection to bob into his navel. He dug his nails into Tig's back and spread his legs wider. It felt unbelievable. Strong tingles that radiated from his core to every nerve in his body. He could feel Tig – filling him so completely and running along every erogenous zone inside him. That loud wet slap echoing in the room as their flesh met. Tig ducked his head and closed his teeth around Kozik's nipple. He arched up at that stab of pain. It throbbed until Tig relented and pressed his tongue to it. The tease of dull nails down his sides had Kozik howling.

"Oh yeah. Scream for me!" Tig moaned as he settled on his elbows over Kozik. He grabbed a fist full of his spiky hair and marveled at how soft it actually was. Never the less he pulled it making Kozik's head jerk back.

"Ah!" Kozik hissed through his teeth. Tensing at the feel of Tig's canines on his neck, followed by his tongue and lips. One particularly hard thrust placed Kozik right on the edge of orgasm. He twisted – toes curling and nails raking down Tig's back in exquisite agony.

"Fuck me!" he screamed. "Yes!" he chanted as Tig pounded into him. By the third 'yes' he was almost crying. His orgasm hit him hard and fast. "Oh God YES! Alex!" Tig claimed his mouth as he constricted around his cock. He got in three more thrusts before his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Jesus, Kozy." Tig sighed as he came inside of him. Pleasure red hot and all consuming. He pulled out a bit before giving one last thrust. Kozik bit his bottom lip as he was filled – some of it oozing out when Tig pressed in one final time. Tig sat up and watched as he pulled out completely. "Mmm I made a mess of you baby." He pressed his thumb into Kozik and he moaned weakly.

"Gonna be soar tomorrow." Kozik said and grinned wide. Tig snorted and laid down in Kozik's out stretched arm. Kozik curled it around him and sifted his hand through Tig's soft curls. "That was amazing." He said before he kissed his forehead.

"Mm." Tig hummed in agreement. He was dozing – enjoying the feel of Kozik's hand gently scratching his scalp when he heard something. A high-pitched whine followed by an irritated yelp.

"Your baby is calling you." Kozik yawned.

"How come he's 'my baby' when he needs to be brought in." Tig asked. Kozik rolled onto his side and kissed him.

"Mm, because you weren't just thoroughly and fantastically fucked by the best dick in the west." Kozik said. "Plus I'm pretty sure you can feel your legs."

"Flattery is a shameless tactic."

"Yeah but it works."

"That's true." Tig said before he propelled himself out of bed. Kozik watched him go before he laid back. Soon he heard Tig come back with Junior hot on his heels. They both joined him in bed and after getting nice cozy they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a punch out but it's PWP so ***shrug***


End file.
